The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to a memory management scheme, and more particularly, to a memory management method for supporting shared virtual memories with hybrid page table utilization and a related machine readable medium.
In a typical computing system, there may be more than one computing unit. For example, a central processing unit (CPU) and a graphics processing unit (GPU) may be implemented in the same computing system. By offloading a portion of the computational tasks traditionally performed by the CPU to the GPU, the efficiency of the CPU may be increased. In order to offload tasks to the GPU, data may be transferred from the physical memory of the CPU to the physical memory of the GPU. To reduce the data traffic between the physical memories of CPU and GPU, a shared virtual memory technique may be employed for allowing CPU and GPU to access the same buffer mapped to shared virtual memory addresses. In a conventional computing system, only a single page table type is employed for implementing shared virtual memories. However, such a shared virtual memory design lacks flexibility and fails to achieve optimized shared virtual memory performance.